In commonly owned United States patent applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (“the '754 patent”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232] entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) United States Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) United States Publication No. 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094] entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) United States Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) United States Publication No. 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393] entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) United States Publication No. 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347,001] entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, novel sub-pixel arrangements are disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices.
For certain subpixel repeating groups having an even number of subpixels in a horizontal direction, the following systems and techniques to affect improvements, e.g. proper dot inversion schemes and other improvements, are disclosed and are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) United States Publication No. 2004/0246280 (“the '280 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,839] entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (2) United States Publication No. 2004/0246213 (“the '213 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,925] entitled “DISPLAY PANEL HAVING CROSSOVER CONNECTIONS EFFECTING DOT INVERSION” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (3) United States Publication No. 2004/0246381 (“the '381 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,931] entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PERFORMING DOT INVERSION WITH STANDARD DRIVERS AND BACKPLANE ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (4) United States Publication No. 2004/0246278 (“the '278 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,927] entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPENSATING FOR VISUAL EFFECTS UPON PANELS HAVING FIXED PATTERN NOISE WITH REDUCED QUANTIZATION ERROR” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (5) United States Publication No. 2004/0246279 (“the '279 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,806] entitled “DOT INVERSION ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS WITH EXTRA DRIVERS filed Jun. 6, 2003”; (6) United States Publication No. 2004/0246404 (“the '404 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,838] entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY BACKPLANE LAYOUTS AND ADDRESSING FOR NON-STANDARD SUBPIXEL ARRANGEMENTS” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (7) United States Publication No. 2005/0083277 (“the '277 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,236] entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; and (8) United States Publication No. 2005/0212741 (“the '741 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/807,604] entitled “IMPROVED TRANSISTOR BACKPLANES FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS COMPRISING DIFFERENT SIZED SUBPIXELS”, filed Mar. 23, 2004.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States patent applications: (1) United States Publication No. 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612] entitled “CONVERSION OF RGB A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) United States Publication No. 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355] entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) United States Publication No. 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843] entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) United States Publication No. 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,767] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) United States Publication No. 2004/0174380 (“the '380 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,765] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 (“the '368 patent”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,766] entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (7) United States Publication No. 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/409,413] entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Improvements in gamut conversion and mapping are disclosed in commonly owned and co-pending United States patent applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,219 (“the '219 patent”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/691,200] entitled “HUE ANGLE CALCULATION SYSTEM AND METHODS”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (2) United States Publication No. 2005/0083341 (“the '341 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/691,377] entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO RGBW TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (3) United States Publication No. 2005/0083352 (“the '352 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/691,396] entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM A SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO A TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; and (4) United States Publication No. 2005/0083344 (“the '344 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/690,716] entitled “GAMUT CONVERSION SYSTEM AND METHODS” filed Oct. 21, 2003 which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Additional advantages have been described in (1) United States Publication No. 2005/0099540 (“the '540 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,235] entitled “DISPLAY SYSTEM HAVING IMPROVED MULTIPLE MODES FOR DISPLAYING IMAGE DATA FROM MULTIPLE INPUT SOURCE FORMATS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003 and (2) United States Publication No. 2005/0088385 (“the '385 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/696,026] entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING IMAGE RECONSTRUCTION AND SUBPIXEL RENDERING TO EFFECT SCALING FOR MULTI-MODE DISPLAY” filed Oct. 28, 2003.
Additionally, these co-owned and co-pending applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) United States Publication No. 2005/0225548 (“the '548 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,387] entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVING SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA IN NON-STRIPED DISPLAY SYSTEMS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (2) United States Publication No. 2005/0225561 (“the '561 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,386] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR SELECTING A WHITE POINT FOR IMAGE DISPLAYS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (3) United States Publication No. 2005/0225574 (“the '574 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,353] entitled “NOVEL SUBPIXEL LAYOUTS AND ARRANGEMENTS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS DISPLAYS” filed Apr. 9, 2004 (4) United States Publication No. 2005/0225562 (“the '562 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/821,306] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPROVED GAMUT MAPPING FROM ONE IMAGE DATA SET TO ANOTHER” filed Apr. 9, 2004; which are all hereby incorporated by reference. All patent applications mentioned in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.